


Veritaserum

by ibestarlight



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, macdalton, past Jack Dalton/Steve McGarrett, sort of a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibestarlight/pseuds/ibestarlight
Summary: Jack blinked up at him slowly. “Wha’ you talkin’ bout, baby? You’re amazing. You’re real smart, generous, kind, all that shit. And you’re gorgeous. Definitely gorgeous, darlin’, the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on.”Something warm and fuzzy crept its way up Mac’s chest at those words that even Jack’s frown couldn’t stop. Mac was about to ask what was wrong, when Jack got this a-ha! expression on his face, like he finally remembered what he was gonna say. “Well… ‘cept maybe for Steve. That man ‘s a work of art, handsome angled face, all muscle and intensity. Could stare at those abs and chest all day, you know? And he takes cock really really well too. Really really well, baby. Think you’d like him.”Mac choked on his own saliva.[OR:Jack is still high from the truth serum, and he just can't stop talking. Realizations and confessions ensue.]
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [maybe we'll become (each other's guide)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452316) by [green_tea31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_tea31/pseuds/green_tea31). 



> This jumps off from the introduction of 1x12 where Jack is dosed with truth serum. There isn't any spoiler for the episode itself, just that bit before the opening credits. Also, please forgive the title; it got stuck in my head when I was rewatching the episode. Lastly, this is unbetaed. While I'm fluent in English, it's not my first language (my American cousins say I tend to sound very formal) so just- keep that in mind if you've something to say about that.
> 
> The first part in italics is from the episode, with a minor fix-it.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Is that everyone?” the man said in heavily accented English. Jack’s smile slipped off his face._

_“No.” He pursed his lips, not wanting to reveal the last bit of information; but he’d been dosed with the truth serum for over 24 hours. Regardless of all his training to resist the drug’s effects, biology always prevails._

_“There’s one more,” he continued. “He’s my boy. MacGyver. Dude is so smart, he’s the smartest guy I’ve ever met in my life. Met him over the desert fighting guys like you. I really… I really love the little guy. I do. He’s the- the love of my life, you know?”_

_Jack’s interrogator leaned back. “And where is he?”_

_“Now?” Jack took a deep breath. “Well. If he’s following the plan, he should be… right outside that door. Right now!”_

_Jack laughed when the man looked at the door in panic. “Come on, man! You didn’t think he’s just gonna leave me in here like that did you?”_

_The man grabbed his gun and walked towards the door just as Jack started shouting directions to Mac. Jack watched amusedly as a couple of pieces of paper were slid under the door, and then immediately recoiled when the man started shooting at the door. He panicked when he heard a groan followed by a thud, and stared in horror at the red that’s seeping through the door. But his panic was short-lived when the man opened the door and walked directly into Mac’s fist. He watched, relieved, as Mac tied up his captor._

_“Oh man. It is good to see you, buddy!” Jack kept rambling while Mac untied him from the chair. He was so dead. He told the man everything about the Phoenix Foundation, and Patty was going to kill him. But Mac was quick to assure him that it didn’t matter since the insurgent was going to jail._

_Mac’s hands on his thighs were warm. “Time to go!”_

_Jack was really happy to see Mac’s face, and thanks to the drugs in his system, his brain-to-mouth filter is still non-existent. “It’s really good to see you.”_

_“You too, man,” Mac smiled._

_“Big hug?” Jack requested._

_“Let’s save it for after the flight, alright?” Mac said as he extended both arms to help Jack up. Jack pulled himself up to a standing position and immediately engulfed Mac in a bear hug._

_“I love you, buddy.” Jack held tight, like Mac was his lifeline. Which, to be fair, he was._

_Mac was caught by surprise, but he hugged Jack back. “I love you too, big guy.”_

* * *

Mac never really associated the word adorable with Jack. But this Jack who was still doped up on the thiopental sodium that insurgent gave him was exactly that: adorable. And cuddly. Very very cuddly.

"Come on, big guy. On the bed you go." As much as Mac liked - loved, let's be real here - having Jack wrapped around him like this in a giant bear hug with his face buried in Mac's neck, his overwatch really needed to rest.

"No. S'comfy here," Jack rumbled, his breath tickling the skin just under Mac’s birthmark. "Y'smell real nice."

"Yeah, buddy. But the bed's more comfy, and it smells nice too." Mac's heart skipped a beat or ten when Jack just tightened his hold.

"S'not true. Nothin' more comfy than you. Always imagined cuddling like this. But always lying down on a bed. After having imaginary sex with you, y'know? Imaginary cuddles after imaginary sex." Jack giggled - an actual honest to god giggle, like some lovestruck teenager. Mac felt the warmth of his blush creep from behind his ears to his face, all the way down to his chest. He was sure Jack could feel his skin heat up too.

"Right," Mac said nervously. "Come on, Jack. You're rambling, you've no idea what you're saying. Why don't we get you to bed, yeah?"

Mac slowly disentangled Jack's hold and started maneuvering him to the hospital bed, all the while listening to Jack mutter unintelligibly under his breath. When he got Jack to finally lie down, he fixed the pillow behind Jack's head, pulled the blanket up to his waist, fixed his IV line, and sat down beside Jack on the edge of the bed.

"I know what I'm saying, sweetheart." Jack smiled at Mac, and Mac was pretending his heart wasn't trying to beat its way out of his chest from that small endearment. "Know I'm high as a kite, but s'truth serum, y'know. Means ol' Jack is tellin’ the truth. ‘Sides, I never lie to you anyway.”

"Is that right?" Mac asked, his fingers twitching like a nervous tick. Even drugged, Jack zeroed in on the movement. Mac sucked in a breath when Jack’s warm hand landed on top of his, presumably to stop him from hurting himself by twisting his fingers on themselves. _How is his hand even warm in here?_

“Well, I sometimes lie, I guess. But that’s the only way. Don’t want you to hate me, that’s why.” _What? What was Jack talking about?_ Jack’s hold on his hand was almost painful, but not quite. He was also slurring his speech more, and Mac knew he really needed to let Jack rest. But he was curious now. And anxious, definitely anxious. He needed to find out just what Jack meant by that.

“What do you mean, Jack?” he asked slowly, unsure if he actually wanted to hear the answer.

Jack’s hand tightened on his slightly before he started intertwining their fingers. The angle was awkward, but Mac wasn’t about to be the one to pull away. Not if this was gonna be his only chance to get to do even something this small.

“I mean, I don’t really love you like a brother. That’s the biggest lie on the planet, y’know.” Mac struggled to keep his face neutral. _This isn’t happening, not like this._ He knew his not-so-little crush on Jack was one-sided, but hearing Jack say the words _I don’t really love you_ still hurt like shit. He wanted to pull his hand away and leave the room, but he settled for squeezing his eyes shut when Jack kept rambling.

“Don’t get me wrong, darlin’. I love you. Have done for ages and ages, y’know? Wasn’t so sure back then, but think that’s why I couldn’t leave the Sandbox when you were still out there. Absolutely hated that godforsaken place, but I signed back up anyway to stay with you.” Mac’s eyes snapped open at the admission. _Oh. Oh, what a couple of idiots they were._ Jack was smiling now. He tugged on Mac’s hand, and Mac scooted a little closer to him. Jack turned to his side and curled up around Mac, his thigh touching Mac’s hip.

“Love you so much. Love you. But not like a brother. Can’t think of you like a brother. Not when I can’t keep my eyes off your ass, right? And not when I just wanna pin you on every available surface and just… do stuff to you- with you.” Mac was sure he was red up to his toes. He felt warm all over. Jack was already mumbling into his pillow, his accent has been getting more and more pronounced. Sure signs that he’s about to fall asleep.

Mac didn’t want to get his hopes up too much, Jack was still drugged after all; but having his chances bumped up from absolute zero was definitely an improvement. He squeezed Jack’s hand. “We should talk about this when you’re all better, alright? For the record, I… I love you too, for ages and ages. Just never thought I’d have any chance with you, you know? You’re… well, you: ruggedly handsome, and very very fit. I thought even if you weren’t straight, what would you want with a nerd like me? I’m not all that good-looking, and have so much baggage to boot.”

Mac’s laugh was entirely self-deprecating. Jack blinked up at him slowly. “Wha’ you talkin’ bout, baby? You’re amazing. You’re real smart, generous, kind, all that shit. And you’re gorgeous. Definitely gorgeous, darlin’, the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on.”

Something warm and fuzzy crept its way up Mac’s chest at those words that even Jack’s frown couldn’t stop. Mac was about to ask what was wrong, when Jack got this _a-ha!_ expression on his face, like he finally remembered what he was gonna say. “Well… ‘cept maybe for Steve. That man ‘s a work of art, handsome angled face, all muscle and intensity. Could stare at those abs and chest all day, you know? And he takes cock really really well too. Really really well, baby. Think you’d like him.”

Mac choked on his own saliva. His voice was a croak when he asked, “Steve, huh? Your… boyfriend?”

Jack tightened his hold on Mac’s hand. “Long time ago, sweetheart. No one but you now. You’re it for this old dude. No one else, yeah?”

“I… yeah. Yeah, Jack. You’re it for me too,” Mac whispered. “You should rest now. We’ll talk more when you’re better.”

“‘Kay, Mac,” Jack mumbled as his eyes closed. Mac just looked at him for a few moments before he leaned down and gave in to the urge to kiss Jack - just a short chaste kiss on his cheek, his stubble tickling Mac’s lips.

Mac smiled, a true happy smile. He can’t wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac groaned when his back hit the door. He couldn’t remember how he’d ended up in this position, not that he particularly cared at the moment. His brain stopped working the instant Jack’s mouth landed on his, and now it’s just a mess of useless putty inside his skull. He was surrounded by everything Jack - the scent of gunpowder and leather, the press of Jack’s body against his, Jack’s hands in his hair and on his cheek, his tongue licking into Mac’s mouth. It’s everything Mac ever wanted and more. Imagination was simply no substitute for the real thing.

“Jack- Jack!”

“S’alright, Mac. I got you.” Mac moaned when one of Jack’s thighs wedged between his legs. He couldn’t help the roll of his hips, seeking friction for his erection on Jack’s powerfully muscled thigh. Dimly, his brain informed him he should be embarrassed rubbing off on Jack like a horny teenager, but the rest of him really didn’t care - his hips had a mind of their own.

Mac yelped when Jack suddenly lifted him completely off the floor, his legs automatically wrapping around the older man’s waist.

“Mac…” How is Jack even speaking? Mac wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss. He just couldn’t get enough.

“Mac?” He could feel Jack’s hand on his shoulder, caressing… what? How- Jack was holding him up. How is he touching Mac’s shoulder?

“Mac!”

Mac startled awake, automatically going to a standing position and immediately regretting it when his vision went black and he swayed in place.

“Woah there, buddy. Why don’t you sit down, yeah?” Sit, yes. That was a good idea, great. Mac slowly sank back into his seat. He blinked away the darkness in his vision and found himself staring at Jack’s smug face.

“Had a good dream there, did you?” Mac could feel the heat spread out from his cheeks to the rest of his face and down his neck. God. He was having a wet dream in a hospital room, with the subject of said wet dream right there beside him! Injured! Okay, not injured, but still. He felt like a creep.

“I- uh,” Mac cleared his throat. “How are you feeling, Jack?”

Jack chuckled. “Real good, baby.”

Mac felt his blush intensify. He probably looked like a tomato at this point, and that was embarrassingly not at all attractive. Not that he was trying to look attractive.

“I guess I should, uh, call the nurse? Yes? Yes, that’s right. I should do that.” Mac shot up from his chair again, and was halfway turning towards the door. He squeaked when he felt strong fingers wrap around his wrist and tug none too gently. He was suddenly too close to Jack, Jack’s face just a few inches from his with one of Jack’s hands on his wrist and the other around his waist. Jack was sitting up on the hospital bed and leaning towards him.

“How about you call that nurse later, hoss? Just come sit with me a moment.” Jack murmured, his gravelly voice sending shivers down Mac’s spine. Mac swallowed thickly before nodding. He sat gingerly beside Jack on the bed. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say. Should he bring up the stuff Jack said while he was drugged?

“So…” Mac started, but stopped when the hand on his wrist slid down to his hand that was now resting on the bed just beside Jack’s hip.

“So,” Jack responded, his eyes searching Mac’s. Whatever he saw seemed to make him relax. “Last night… it wasn’t a dream? I wasn’t hallucinating?”

Mac frowned a bit, not really understanding what Jack was asking. “I’m not sure what you’re asking? You were drugged pretty heavily, but I don’t think you were hallucinating. I don’t think the drug had any hallucinogenic effects?”

“Okay. So what I’m remembering is real... is what you’re saying?”

“Remembering? What do you-- oh.” Mac’s eyes widened as understanding suddenly hit him. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. It’s not like he was the one who spilled his guts while drugged. “What-- ah, what exactly do you remember from last night?”

Jack smirked at the blush spreading on Mac’s face all over again. He squeezed Mac’s hand and leaned a bit closer. “Well. I seem to remember you confessing your undying love for me. Loved me for ages and ages, have you? Think I’m… what was it? Ruggedly handsome and very very fit?”

That startled a laugh out of Mac. He swatted at Jack’s shoulder, shoving him a little but not really pushing him away. “Shut up, Jack!”

Jack chuckled, then reached up to gently hold Mac’s cheek with his free hand. “S’alright, sweetheart. No need to be embarrassed. If my memory isn’t messin’ with me, I did spill my guts out first. Mac, I…”

Mac squeezed Jack’s hand when he suddenly trailed off looking nervous, but determined. “I know, Jack.”

Jack took a slow breath in. “I need you to hear it from me, without the drugs, alright? I love you, Mac. Since way back in the Sandbox. Wasn’t going to say anything, because ol’ Jack can actually be a coward, you know? But I do love you, and… and you’re it for me. If you’ll have this damaged old man.”

“Jack, don’t do that. You’re not damaged, and you’re not old. If anything, I…” Mac swallowed, but held Jack’s gaze. “I actually find the age difference kind of… hot.”

It was Jack’s turn to laugh in surprise. “Have I told you how perfect you are?”

Mac’s blush could have lit up the whole room. “Shut up, and just kiss me already, alright?”

“With pleasure, baby.” Then they were kissing again, for real this time. And Mac could not have been happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that last chapter has been a long time coming, and I really thank you for your patience. The entire fic is rather short, but I'm very much out of practice since I haven't done any creative writing in more than a decade. That, and real life has been kind of rough the past weeks (which I plan to write some about in my blog, if anybody is interested). Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy, and I hope you check back on my works. I've set out a challenge for myself to write longer stuff. :)
> 
> Comments are engouraged! Please feel free to say hi to me on **[Twitter (@ibestarlight)](http://www.twitter.com/ibestarlight)**.
> 
> This work is also archived on my **[Wordpress](http://ibestarlight.wordpress.com/)**. Thank you!


End file.
